


An Ode to Squeaky Wheels

by indigorose50



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Can be read as romantic or platonic but either way it's when they first meet, First Meetings, Gen, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine Person A of your OTP singing along to their favorite song with their headphones in. Person B has never talked to Person A before but taps them on the shoulder and tells them they have a lovely singing voice.<br/>(Bonus if Person A didn’t realize they were singing aloud.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Squeaky Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I wouldn't write fanfiction about real people but my friend Sweetiefiend on tumblr tagged the Otpprompt post "someone write an egobang au of this" and I aim to please ;) As it says in the tags, you can read this as the start of a platonic or romantic relationship. Either way, enjoy!

One of the wheels on Arin’s shopping cart was squeaky and he was trying very hard not to get too pissed off about it. Late night shopping trips were annoying enough, but this was just torture. The store was mostly empty, so the squeak of the wheel was even more pronounce in the near silence. Arin ground his teeth together as he turned down the frozen aisle. Even the hum of the freezers couldn’t drown out the noise.

Then another sort of hum hit his ears.

Near the end of the aisle was a man about Arin’s height, minus the hair. He wore ripped jeans and t-shirt for a band Arin didn’t recognize. Two blue earbuds were stuck in his ears and he appeared to be humming along to the music, tapping his foot. The man was holding two brands of frozen pizza, apparently trying to decide between the two.

Arin edged closer, for once not hearing the wail of the cart wheel. The other man didn’t seem to notice him. A few feet away, Arin stopped moving as the humming faded and singing took its place.

“...someone to say to me  
Oh oh OH oh~  
‘I'll always be there when you wake.’  
Oh yeah-ah~  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today.  
So stay with me and I'll have it made~”

It didn’t look like the singing man was thinking about pizza anymore. His eyes where closed, his voice getting progressively more passionate as the song went on. Arin just propped his arms on his cart handle and watched. 

“And I don't understand why I sleep all day.  
And I start to complain,  
That there's no rain.  
And all I can do is read a book to stay awake.  
And it rips my life away,  
But it's a great escape~”

More humming followed the verse and Arin took his opportunity. He cleared his throat before reaching out and tapped the other man on the shoulder. 

The man jumped, taking out an earbud and turning to face Arin. His eyes swept over Arin before he smiled, “Can I help you, dude?”

The smile was oddly infectious and Arin found himself grinning back as he answered, “I just wanted to say I really liked your singing.”

“My singing?”

Arin let out a snort, “Yeah, you know, the thing you were just doing?”

But the other just blinked owlishly, “I was singing just now?”

“Yeah. And it was really good.”

“Oh God,” the man’s cheeks colored slightly, “I didn’t even realize... Fuck I have to stop doing that.”

“No you don’t,” Arin stated, earning him another confused blink, “I’m Arin, and I really like your voice.” He held out his hand. 

With a chuckle, the man held out his own hand, “I’m Danny, and I’m happy to hear that.”

Both men looked down at Danny’s hand, which was still holding the frozen pizza.

“Shit, sorry!” Danny said, pulling open the freezer door and shoving both boxes inside. But his smile came back when he saw Arin laughing. 

Arin and Danny stood there in the freezer aisle for a good while, chatting, and Arin had never been so grateful for squeaky cart wheels in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used was "No Rain" by Blind Melon because it's the last thing I heard the Grumps sing (Mario Galaxy ep 4) and Dan got really into it. If you spot any errors, please let me know or else I'll find them in a few weeks and stuff my head in the sand out of humiliation.


End file.
